Shadowhunters Forgotton Legends
by Malec4life360
Summary: This is my own Fanfiction that I have been writing in hand. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!
1. The Beginning

Astral's P.O.V,

Hi, my name is Astral. I'm a Shadowhunter, along with my family. Well except for my dad. Well… one of them. My parents are Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Don't ask me how, i don't know either, no one knows. I have two aunts and uncles, Aunt Clary, Aunt Izzy, Uncle Jace, And Uncle Simon. I have one cousin and one best friend. Ash is my cousin, she looks a lot like izzy, Pale skin, Black hair, brown eyes. But she has the personality of simon. Rina Firewar is my best friend, well Ash's and I' friend. I look more like Alec, Black hair, Same skin, And i have the personality like Magnus', But i'm not that into glitter and cat's. I'm part Warlock, I have some magic but not that much. I could grow into it, I am only 11 now. But there may be a reason to why i have only some magic. I'm part Siren. No, i'm not talking about mermaids, or the greek half human birds. In our world, Sirens are basically humans that sing a song to change the mood of other human brain waves to make them do what they want. Me, i'm not like that, my own family does not know. I only found out when i was in battle with a demon and screamed. Trust me, It did not go so well for the demon. It was torture. When a siren sings, it does not kill, unless it intends to.

I sat on my bed drawing Shadowhunter runes. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said.

When the door opened, she was surprised on who she saw. "Grandma Maryse!" I went up to her and hugged her. I don't see her often because of Alec's and Aunt Izzy's family issues. "Hello darling!" Grandma Maryse said.

"How long are you going to be staying?" I asked.

Grandma Maryse sighed, "I'm afraid not for long, I came to stop by on my way to Idris." Maryse Said. "Wait, why do they want you in Idris, I thought you were not allowed there since your...You know, Rune thing." I said.

"I don't know what they want, I just got a request to go." She said. "Well i hope everything goes well" I said. Grandma Maryse kneeled down and hugged me, "Me too." She said. "Mom?" Aunt Isabelle walked into the room. Grandma Maryse got up and straightened her dress. "Hello Isabelle." Grandma Maryse hugged Aunt Isabelle. "Isabelle, Can you please get Jace and Alec. We all need to talk." Maryse said. "Of course mother." Isabelle left and went to get Uncle Jace and Alec.


	2. The Box

Astral got up and walked around the room, it was a nice gold trimmed room with rose red wallpaper and black carpet. She cleared her desk and went through all of her drawings. She held up a picture of her parents, she drew it when she was about 5 when she drew it. To her now, it was just silly, but when she was 5 it meant a lot to her, proud of it even. She smiled at the thought behind the picture. Her fathers and her went to a mundane park. It was a very sunny day when they went, There were a lot of kids at the park, lot's of mundanes as well. She put the picture down and kept looking through the papers. She hasn't looked in her desk in a long time. She found a box, it was a small, chiseled box with gold lace all around it. The box itself was green, and there was a weird symbol on the top of it. The symbol had two snakes spiraling around each other with a halo above them.

She never recalled seeing the symbol let alone the box. She held the box in her hands, it reminded her about the old greek mythology story about pandora's box. She was about to open it when there was a knock on her door. She quickly put everything away and hid the box. "Come in!" She said. The door opened and Alec stood in the doorway. "Hey kiddo." He said "Hi dad" She said. "Did Grandma Maryse leave already…?" She asked. "I'm afraid so, but she said she enjoyed seeing all of us again." He said. Astral looked at Alec's face, I mean Really looked. It was like a glamour but with feelings. "What's wrong?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Alec tried to sound confused and innocent but Astral can read his feeling like an open book. "C'mon dad, I know when somethin's up." She said visabelly waiting. He sighed clearly defeated. "It's about Grandma Maryse and her going to Idris," He sat down in her chair. "And the clave wants her for trial." He said. "But for what!? What could she have done! They already deruned her and now they want her for trial!" She was practically screaming at that moment. "Look, i don't know what for, at least not yet." He said calmly. "But you're the head of the institute, You have to do… do well something!" She had tears forming in her eyes. "I'll try everything I can, I promise." He said. The words hung in the air like a thick gas, eating through the atmosphere. _I promise,_ Astral never trusted the word promise, and yes i know it's weird you can't really 'Trust' a word, but when you live in my world, You would be surprised on what one tiny little thing can do in the future. For all you know, just because of the word _promise_ , a bomb could go off destroying the whole world. Alec smiled and walked out of the room. When he closed the door, she jumped up on her bed and sighed. She suddenly remembered about the box. She got up and ran to the box that was hidden in her closet. She traced her fingers on the symbol. Although it was quite odd, she felt something, like it belonged in her hands. She put her hand on the top of the box and opened it. There was a few items in the box. She set the box down and grabbed everything out of it. There was a picture of a girl, definitely not her, the girl in the picture had green eyes, there was no familiar background that she knew of. The girl must have been about 2-3 years old. She looked at the back of the photo, the date read 2003. Who ever this girl was, she was about 15 years old. She set the photo down and kept looking. There was a witchlight inside the box, a stele, and a ribbon. She was about to keep looking when something caught her eye, It was a black Onyx pendant, That had silver swirled around it. The pendant was beautiful. She picked up the necklace and put it on, but when she put it on she felt something, something that was pulling inside of her, a side that was longing to break free. The feeling stopped after a few minutes and she never took it off.


	3. The Power

Astral felt the chain around her neck. She hesitated to take her hand off the chain. She went through the box again, and she found a ring. It was silver ring with a black outlining of the letter 'S' on it. She then realized it was a family ring. Then she began to wonder whose box this is. It couldn't be her's, She's never seen it before. Maybe she could ask her parents. Or… she could try and track them! She grabbed the ribbon from the box and started to remember the face on the photo. She sighed, It didn't work. She put everything away and took one last look at the picture before she put it in the box. She kept the ring and pendant on. She hid the box back in the closet. _If this is someone else's box, how did it end up in my room?_ She thought. She shook the thought away and went out into the corridor. As she was walking down the corridor she felt something weird, the same feeling when she put on the pendant. The urge to 'break free' from whatever 'prison' it was in. But as fast as it came, as fast as it went. She shook off the feeling and continued walking down the corridor into the long narrow hallway. She kept feeling the 'S' on the silver ring. She then arrived in the training room. It might have been only 11:36 at night, but you can never get enough training. She picked up a sword and swung at the stuffed dummy. She felt angry for what the clave is doing to Grandma Maryse, She swung harder. She felt angry that the clave even deruned Grandma Maryse for something she did about 25 years ago, She swung even harder. She was angry that the clave won't hear what us fellow shadowhunters would say! She swung at the dummy's head and then the sword glowed a light that was almost heaven itself. When the glowing blade hit the dummy's head, the blow was so strong and powerful, the blade exploded into ashes while she got thrown back about 20 feet away from the dummy itself. She couldn't get the ringing out of her ears. She looked at the dummy, it was gone, blew up. Somehow, she brought an unknown power INTO the blade and blew up basically everything around it. And it is impossible to put magic, Including that type of magic, into a battle object. Someone must have heard the explosion, because the institute's alarm went off. She could hear doors opening and closing from the training room. Next thing she knew she felt heavy and dizzy. She heard voices but couldn't make out who they were. She then passed out and saw nothing but black darkness.

 _Astral was walking down a hallway, it was quite narrow, more narrow than at the New York Institute. The walls were a rustic red color, with black decals over them. The floor was black, pure black as if it were an empty hole. She heard whispers, but not ordinary whispers, they were musical, beautiful even. There was one door in the hallway, she assumed that's where the whispers were coming from. She slowly opened the door, there was bright light in the room, she walked slowly in-_

Astral's eyes flew open. It took a minute for her eyesight to clear up. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in the infirmary. She then recalled what happened. She read the time, it said 7:28. _Wow I slept for about 6 hours,_ She thought. She heard footsteps. "Hey cinnamon" She heard Magnus' voice. "What happened?" She asked. "We found you in the training room, right near where the explosion went off, and when we got there you fell unconscious." He said. "Oh." That was all she could say. "Do you know how the explosion happened?" He asked. She didn't answer for a long time, how was she supposed to say that she did it and the power went through the blade? She was about to tell him, when she was interrupted by Magnus. "Where did you get that?" His voice was cold yet soft. It was almost a whisper. Magnus pointed at my necklace. She froze, _Did he recognize it?,_ She thought. "In a box." She said. He just nodded. "Um, go- get ready…" He said. Magnus just left. _That was weird…,_ She thought. She put her hand up to the necklace, glad it was still there. She got up and got ready.

Magnus' P.O.V

It was strange seeing that necklace, I have not seen it in 15 years. Should i tell Alec? Does Astral know about… _her…?_


	4. The Breakfast

Rina sat quietly at the table while they ate breakfast. She was worried for Astral, She was also curious to what happened in the training room. "Rina, are you okay?" Rina looked up to see Ash looking at her with concern. "Yes, i'm completely fine." She tried to keep the concern out of her voice, but even she could hear the pitch of her voice. Before Ash could answer, the doorbell in the Institute rang through the walls. "Someone this early in the morning?" Rina looked at Alec and Magnus. "We will be back…" Alec and Magnus excused themselves from the table and walked to the front doors. Rina continued to eat when she heard a surprised voice coming from Alec. Rina got up to see who it was. There in the doorway stood a slim woman that was very pale. She had long black hair the was held up in a bun, And she was wearing a crimson dress with a gold belt-buckle and black lace on the bottom. _She is obviously,_ Rina thought, _A vampire._ "Well, I never thought I would ever be seeing you again, at least not in this century" Magnus said sarcastically. "A pleasure seeing you as well Magnus darling…" The woman said in a london accent. "Welcome back to the York Institute, Camille Belcourt."

 _Note: Sorry this chapter is short and that I have not updated, I have been busy with school work. I will be posting more regularly now._ :D


	5. The Mess

Astral walked out of her room and went out into the hallway. She heard voices as she walked more closely To the dining room. She peaked her head around the corner to see where the voices were coming from. Her parents were talking to a slim women. No doubt a vampire. She walked around the corner and up to the group. "What's going on. And who is this?" Astral asked. "Well, I can definitely tell this is your child Magnus…" The women said. "Oh, i'm sorry, what's your name, ma'am?" Astral said in a sarcastic modest voice. Alec gave a little snort. "My name is Camille. If you have to know you little…. Brat…" She said carefully. She saw Magnus and Alec flinch a bit. "Oh please, we all know what you were going to say. Now stop telling us useless information and tell us why the hell you are here, and what you want." Astral snapped back. Camille must have been surprised at what she had said because she was real quiet for a few moments. "What's wrong? Struck because an eleven year old shadowhunter actually shut you up for once?" Astral smirked. She could hear giggling from behind the corner and she knew Ash and Rina were listening. Camille set her jaw. Alec and Magnus had a serious face on but she could tell they were trying not to laugh. "Now, what do you want." Astral asked sternly. "And why should I be answering to you?" Camille asked. "Because, as I proved, You actually shut up and listen to what others have to say." Astral gave a sarcastically polite smile to camille. Alec just shrugged, and Magnus nodded. "Fine." Camille said, clearly defeated. "Good. Now why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn. I got word that they were staying here…" Camille said while dragging her words throughout the air. "Emma and Julian were never here, ther at The Los Angeles Institute…" Astral said in a confused tone. "But the Seel-" Camille cut off abruptly. "Who said what?" Alec demanded. "Nothing, I shall be off now… Good day." Camille started to walk off. "Not such a good day…" Magnus mumbled. Astral walked off back to her room. "I'm not hungry…" astral said in a sulky voice. She went to her room and when she opened it it felt as though there had been an earthquake in her room. Her room was a mess, like it was torn to pieces by someone trying to look for something. She sighed and started to clean up her room. She put her clothes back in the closet, she picked up and put away her books on the bookshelf.


End file.
